


4 раза, когда отвечал Оскар, и 1 раз, когда ответил сенатор Липтон

by fandom Rabinovich Songs 2020 (WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020), PriestSat



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26048356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Rabinovich%20Songs%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestSat/pseuds/PriestSat
Summary: Анджела заподозрила мужа в измене, пожаловалась Оскару… Он ответил с преувеличенным сочувствием, и это сподвигло Анджелу на постоянные звонки с жалобамитаймлайн 9 сезонаПредупреждения: автор почти все серии прослушал с соседнего ноутбука, некоторые моменты специально просмотрены для сюжета; альтернативное развитие событий; в описании секса намеренно допущены надоевшие штампы; немного БДСМ и нецензурных выражений
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Rabinovich Songs 2020





	4 раза, когда отвечал Оскар, и 1 раз, когда ответил сенатор Липтон

**1 раз**

Оскар искренне не понимал, как Анджела могла игнорировать почти открытое гейство Роба Липтона. Иногда ему хотелось обо всем ей рассказать, но из чистого эгоизма он молчал.

Оскару пришлось держать язык за зубами после того, как Анджела выбрала его в качестве жалобной жилетки. Она ныла в офисе, доставая Оскара рассуждениями об измене мужа. Она звонила Оскару в самые неподходящие моменты.

— Алло, Оскар? Я могу с тобой поговорить? Это на пару минут, не больше.

Роб Липтон отличался крупными размерами, что вполне удовлетворяло Оскара. Он обожал чувствовать себя заполненным и растянутым до невыносимости. Сейчас Роб поставил Оскара на четвереньки и, двигаясь как неутомимая секс-машина, засаживал ему по самые яйца, заставляя любовника глухо стонать в подушку. Оскар не сразу понял, что это за звук доносится со столика рядом с кроватью.

— Вот блин! — Он приподнялся, что никак не отразилось на скорости и напоре Роба. — Привет, Анджела.

Роб хмыкнул и, по-хозяйски облапив ягодицы Оскара, насадил его на себя особенно сильно. У Оскара чуть слезы не брызнули от боли и удовольствия. Неимоверным усилием воли он сдержался от крика и спокойно продолжил:

— Да, пара минут у меня есть. Слушаю, говори.

Роб снова хмыкнул, но больше не проявлял рвения. Более того, он остановился, что заставило Оскара повести задом, выпрашивая продолжения.

«Легкомысленный идиот», — громко прошептал Роб.

— Я тут подумала… а что, если это кто-то из штаба сенатора? — Оскара немного раздражала манера Анджелы постоянно подчеркивать статус Роба. — Например, его секретарша. Или одна из тех девчонок, которые кофе подают.

— Не хочу тебя расстраивать, но вполне может быть последний вариант. — Оскар опять дернул задом, почувствовав, как ослабевает стояк Роба. — Молоденькие девчонки, вертихвостки. Бабочки-однодневки, не переживай.

— Знаешь, а ведь мне обидно, — зачастила Анджела. Роб нетерпеливо толкнулся в Оскаре. — Обидно, понимаешь. Я отвергла Дуайта, выбрала сенатора, а тут такое творится.

— Не волнуйся. Ты точно вне конкуренции. Он побалуется, но все равно вернется к тебе. Извини, мне надо бежать, срочное дело. Пока!

Оскар нажал на отбой.

— Молоденькие вертихвостки? — насмешливо спросил Роб, с силой ударяя его по ягодицам. — Разносят кофе? 

Оскар уткнулся в подушку и оттопырил зад, приглашая к продолжению секса.

— Кофе, ага, — буркнул он. — Так ты будешь меня трахать или нет?

**2 раз**

— Привет, Оскар! Уделишь немного времени?

Оскар лежал на спине, устроив ноги на плечах Роба. Ему было слегка неудобно, хоть он и поддерживал свою физическую форму, посещая качалку, но все же находиться в согнутом состоянии было для него тяжеловато.

— Говори, Анджела.

— Ты запыхался. Бегаешь, что ли?

— Да, решил немного пробежаться, — Оскар поспешно ухватился за объяснение своего сбивчивого дыхания.

Роб удвоил усилия, при этом стараясь не допустить шлепков тело о тело. 

— Я заглянула в штаб сенатора. Знаешь, там только две стажерки, молоденькие девчонки, но у них есть парни. 

— Ну всякое бывает, сенатор — мужчина с солидным статусом, — Оскар едва не взвыл, когда Роб прикусил кожу на его бедре. Оскар знал, что Роба очень заводит секс под аккомпанемент разговоров с Анджелой. Он находил это жестоким по отношению к ней, но ничего не собирался предпринимать.

Его тоже безумно возбуждала атмосфера скрытности.

— Ох, да, ты прав. — Анджела умолкла, словно прислушиваясь к чему-то. — Ты где бегаешь?

— В парке неподалеку от своего дома.

— О, у тебя там есть парк. А какой?

— Связь испортилась, ты куда-то пропадаешь. Поговорим в офисе! — Оскар поводил телефоном по простыне, имитируя посторонние шумы, и выключил его.

— Ты осознаешь, насколько это глупая уловка? — поинтересовался Роб, поворачивая Оскара на бок.

— Плевать на это все, — выдохнул Оскар. — Выеби меня как следует, чтобы я ноги не мог переставлять.

**3 раз**

— Я тебе уже надоела, наверное, но мне нужно серьезно переговорить.

Роб недавно научился безопасно накладывать веревки и завязывать узлы. Конечно же, он поспешил поделиться этим с Оскаром, и тот согласился на эксперимент. Сейчас он был связан по руками и ногам, стоял в излюбленной позе Роба — в коленно-локтевой. Роб закончил смазывать анальные шарики и принялся по одному заводить их в Оскара.

Звонок Анджелы его не смутил. Он включил громкую связь и подсунул телефон Оскару почти под голову.

— Слушаю, — голос у Оскара был расслабленным, узлы джутовой веревки приятно впивались в кожу, вызывая легкую щекотку. Чувство, что он полностью обездвижен и абсолютно беспомощен, возбуждало.

— Ты спишь, что ли?

— Задремал.

— Вредно спать после заката солнца, сейчас ведь половина восьмого вечера. Ну ладно, дело твое. 

Роб немного раздвинул анус пальцами, чтобы пропихнуть самый большой шарик. Потом помассировал кожу в промежности и начал нежно сжимать в ладони мошонку. Оскар едва заметно заскулил. Он истекал предэякулятом, ему жутко хотелось кончить.

— Что случилось? — встревожилась Анджела.

— Язык прикусил, — солгал Оскар. — Вот шлышишь, ш трудом говорю. Давай жавтра в офише поболтаем.

— Хорошо, — с подозрением ответила она. Роб выключил телефон и бросил его на прикроватный столик.

— Язык прикусил, говоришь? — Он похлопал Оскара по анусу, вызвав поток ругательств. — Ну и выражения! Нехорошо так говорить.

Оскар замотал головой от сладкой пытки, когда Роб потянул цепочку, вытаскивая шарики.

— Ну и дыра, — Роб обвел пальцами покрасневший, раскрывшийся анус любовника, — Дырища, такую только ебать и надо.

Он взял из коробки здоровенное дилдо и, обильно полив его смазкой, попытался засунуть в Оскара.

— Не так быстро, — охнул тот, — я ж завтра не смогу сидеть.

— Помолчи, — небрежно отозвался Роб, не оставляя попыток пристроить дилдо в заднице Оскара. — Раз у тебя есть такая цацка, значит, ты ее в себя вставлял.

— Вставлял, — с притворным сожалением согласился Оскар. — Поймал меня на слове.

Дидло медленно, с усилием, но входило в анус. Оскар расслабился как мог, и наконец Роб добился успеха, засунув почти половину игрушки. Он немного подвигал дилдо туда-сюда, заставляя Оскара ругаться, рыдать и умолять кончить.

— Да я сейчас сам… — несвязно пробормотал Роб, выдергивая дилдо и заменяя его своим членом. Он дернулся несколько раз и излился в дрожащего Оскара. Тот потерся болезненно стоящим членом о простыню и тоже кончил, богохульствуя и упрашивая Роба о продолжении.

**4 раз**

— Привет, Оскар, точно знаю, что ужасно надоела, но я все-таки набралась наглости. 

Оскар оседлал Роба и неторопливо двигался на его члене. Иногда он наклонялся и обменивался страстными поцелуями и глупыми словами. Что-то насчет любви и преданности.

— Слушаю тебя внимательно. — Оскар зажал телефон между ухом и плечом, а сам постарался как можно сильнее насадиться на член.

— Я загнала тех девчонок в угол по очереди. И спросила их насчет сенатора.

Оскар ускорил темп.

— Они сумели убедить меня в своей искренности. Что они не спят с сенатором. Что они верны своим парням. И что сенатор… — Анджела запнулась, — сенатор — гей.

Оскар чуть не свалился с Роба. Он выпучил глаза и уставился на любовника. Тот, ничего не понимая, уставился на него в ответ.

— А-а-а… С чего они это взяли? — осторожно спросил Оскар. Он хотел встать, но Роб остановил его, потянув за руку.

— Да так, видели его с каким-то мужиком. В тренажерке.

— Понятно. И кто же это? Хотя постой, может, они просто друзья?

— Друзья не целуются взасос.

— Понятно, — обреченно ответил Оскар. — И кто же этот… мужик?

— Они сказали, что не смогли рассмотреть его лицо. К тому же, побоялись, что сенатор их засечет. 

— Понятно. — Оскар сдержал вздох облегчения. — Даже не знаю, что сказать по этому поводу.

— Поспрашивай у своих.

— А?

— Ты же общаешься с другими геями. Наверняка у вас есть какая-то своя тусовка. Может, что-то вроде собрания по обмену опытом. Извини, я чушь горожу.

— Э-э, ну-у-у, — Оскар замешкался с ответом, — есть клубы, да. Но я смутно представляю, что буду приставать к людям с вопросом: «Вы трахаетесь с сенатором Липтоном?»

— Да, — грустно произнесла Анджела, — звучит ужасно тупо. Хорошо, спасибо, что поговорил со мной. Пока.

— Пока. — Оскар нажал на отбой и швырнул телефон на кровать. — Представляешь? Нас видели в тренажерке! Когда мы целовались! 

— И кто же нас видел? — недовольно сказал Роб, приподнимаясь на локтях. — Да плевать, никто ничего не докажет.

— Анджела докопается до сути, вот увидишь.

— Понятно, сегодня секса не будет.

— Да с чего ты это взял?

**1 раз**

Ответить Оскар не мог при всем желании. Он лежал на кровати, Роб трахал его в рот, устроившись валетом. Периодически он останавливался, давая Оскару отдышаться и передохнуть. 

— Оу, — булькнул Оскар, когда зазвонил телефон. Он потянулся за ним, но Роб его опередил. Засадив член поглубже, Роб ответил:

— Я слушаю.

— Это кто? — недоверчиво спросила Анджела. — Оскар? У тебя странный голос.

— Это не Оскар, — Роб вытащил член, Оскар закашлялся, повернув голову, чтобы не подавиться слюной. — Ты меня не узнаешь?

— Какого черта, Роб? — с возмущением закричала Анджела. — Почему ты отвечаешь на звонок вместо Оскара?

Оскар дернулся, чтобы отобрать телефон, но член снова погрузился в его рот, а свободную руку Роб положил на горло Оскара. Он включил телефон на громкую связь.

— А ты как думаешь, почему я отвечаю?

— Нет! — взвизгнула Анджела. — Нет! Это неправда! Ты не можешь… Не можешь! Это неправда! Только не с ним! Но почему?

— Так получилось, ничего личного, Анджела, — Роб надавил на горло, и Оскар послушно расслабился, впуская член поглубже. — Ничего личного. И не сердись на Оскара, он просто попался на моем пути.

Оскар возмущенно загудел, но это только заставило Роба вставить ему еще раз почти полностью. Словно нарочно, напоказ, он застонал, кончая. Оскар едва не поперхнулся, оттолкнул любовника, хрипло дыша.

— Вы что… трахаетесь прямо сейчас? — догадалась Анджела. — Какие же вы гадкие, мерзкие ублюдки! Оскар, вот от тебя я не ожидала такой подлянки! Получается, что все это время ты разговаривал со мной во время секса? Какая же я дура! Идиотка! 

— Получается, что да, — безжалостно произнес Роб, усаживаясь на кровать. Он приподнял голову Оскара и заботливо вытер ему лицо бумажной салфеткой. — Извини, Анджела, бог свидетель, я не хотел, чтобы правда открылась именно так. 

Оскар взял со столика стакан воды и сделал несколько глотков.

— Если тебя это утешит, то я не останусь ни с тобой, ни с Оскаром.

Оскар выплюнул воду.

— Я благодарен вам обоим за любовь и секс… Положила трубку. — Роб растянулся на постели и похлопал рядом с собой. — Иди ко мне.

— Потрудись объяснить свои слова.

— Иди сюда, — настаивал Роб. Оскар улегся. — Надо было как-то ее утешить.

— Ты мерзкий и гадкий, как и было сказано. — Оскар поцеловал его, водя руками по телу. — Следующий раунд?

***

Анджелу и Оскара ожидал очень неприятный сюрприз на пресс-конференции сенатора, но это уже другая история. 


End file.
